Callum 'Halfway' Highway
Callum "Halfway" Highway is the son of Jonno Highway and brother of Stuart. Also boyfriend to Ben. Storylines Halfway sends his friend, Mick Carter, a text message saying he is coming to his area. Halfway later shoots Mick when he is robbing a van that Halfway is in, not realising it was Mick under a mask. However, Halfway recognises Mick and tries to help him by accompanying him to his home, The Queen Victoria public house, with his wife, Linda, and mother, Shirley. It emerges Halfway knows Mick and Linda because he was friends with their son, Lee, as a teenager. The following day, he offers his assistance in The Queen Vic as an apology, although annoys the family when he accidentally orders too much alcohol and breaks glasses. Tiffany Butcher sets Halfway up to spend time with her sister, Whitney Dean. Halfway offers to buy Whitney food and makes her laugh, so she considers meeting him again. They arranges to meet for a drink in The Queen Vic, and Whitney turns up in casual clothes and wearing no makeup but Halfway has prepared for a date, giving her a rose and having candles. He asks if she fancies him and then pulls a ring from his pocket, to which Whitney says she will not marry him but he says he only wants her to be his girlfriend. She turns him down and leaves, and he follows, leaving the ring behind. Mick finds the ring and has it valued at £20,000, telling Halfway that he could use the money to buy back The Queen Vic, and Halfway agrees, revealing that he found the ring during the robbery. When the ring turns out to be worth £200,000, Halfway tells Mick to save his pub as long as there will always be a room for Halfway if he needs it. Whitney is touched when Halfway recalls how his grandfather brought him up to treat women with respect. When Halfway leaves for army duty, Whitney apologises to him and they share a sweet goodbye. After leaving his bag behind, he returns and passionately kisses Whitney, before leaving again. Halfway and Whitney stay in contact via video calls.910 When Halfway returns, he is hiding a wound from his abdomen but later tells Whitney that he was injured by shrapnel in an explosion. He and Whitney have sex for the first time. Halfway reveals that he saved a child's life in the explosion and he is hailed a hero by the Carters, who throw him a party, but Halfway dislikes the attention. Halfway's brother, Stuart arrives and realises Halfway is lying about his injury. Halfway tells Mick that when he saved the child, his friend lost his legs and the child's mother was killed, but Mick says Halfway was not to blame. Halfway and Mick later assist Stuart in his work exposing paedophiles. Hoping to prove himself to Stuart, Halfway confronts Fred Lewis, but lets him go when Mick threatens him with violence. When Linda finds out, she warns Halfway and Mick that they could get hurt. Regardless, Halfway tells Stuart that he wants to confront Fred again; Stuart confronts him instead and posts a video online about it. After discovering that Stuart attacked Mick's aunt, Tina, when they were younger, the Carter family reject Stuart and warn Halfway to do the same. Stuart manipulates Halfway into leaving the Carters and moving into his apartment; Halfway tells the Carters that Stuart needs someone to believe him. Whitney visits Halfway, who tells her that Tina attacked Stuart. After Whitney visits Stuart, he tells Halfway that Whitney tried to kiss him; Halfway ends their relationship. When Stuart confesses that he lied, Halfway disowns him and leaves. After receiving a silent voicemail from Stuart, Halfway panics that he is suicidal; he and Shirley visit Stuart's flat where she finds a defaced photo of Halfway. With Shirley's help, Halfway and Whitney reunite. Halfway meets Stuart and they argue. Stuart later asks for Halfway's help and he protects Stuart from the Carters, claiming that he is in Dublin, as Stuart burns photos of Halfway with the Carters. Stuart is later shot in The Queen Vic by an unknown assailant with Halfway and the Carters being interviewed by the police. Shirley argues with Halfway when she accuses him of shooting Stuart, which he denies. Stuart admits to Halfway that he shot himself, before claiming that Mick shot him; Mick is arrested and Halfway and the Carters vow to prove his innocence. Mick is later released, and Stuart is rejected by Halfway. Halfway and Whitney panic when she tells him that she may be pregnant. Whitney turns out to not be pregnant, but they decide they would like a baby and they agree to try for one. Halfway later tells Whitney they should put the baby on hold and save up to buy a flat instead. Halfway is called up to the army again and his doctor, Dr. Cosslett, deems him fit to return. Upset by the result of the assessment, Halfway tries to harm himself, which is witnessed by Ben Mitchell. Jay Brown is impressed with Halfway when he gets one of his clients, Mrs. Coombes, to upgrade her husband's funeral plan and offers him a job as an undertaker at the funeral parlour. Halfway and Whitney also move into the flat above the parlour. Halfway angrily confronts Ben over selling him a stolen van and it leads to a charged moment between the pair. Ben accuses Halfway of being attracted to men as well as women, but he denies it. Ben tells Halfway he should not hide who he is and they end up kissing. Still confused about his sexuality, Halfway proposes to Whitney, who happily accepts. Halfway later contacts his estranged father, Jonno, and he comes to Walford. Jonno berates Halfway for his lifestyle and they fall out. Afterwards, Ben comforts Halfway and kisses him, which Stuart witnesses. Stuart confronts Halfway about the kiss, so Halfway confesses; Stuart then attacks Ben. The guilt over cheating on Whitney eats away at Halfway. Not wanting to begin their life together with a secret hanging over them, Halfway confesses to Whitney he cheated on her with Ben. Whitney is devastated, but she still decides to go through with the wedding. However, Whitney changes her mind and jilts Halfway at the altar, telling him she loves him too much to let him live a lie. Later on, Hunter Owen holds the pub hostage, shooting Ben in the process. Halfway decides to be open with everyone in his life; he tells Stuart he is gay and is accepted by him. Later at the hospital, Ben awakens and asks Halfway on a date, to which he accepts. 10th february 2020 episode - callum gets a visit by ben who cheers him and and tells him that he can do the police force but when ben leaves he is visited by keanu who says sorry mate and kocks him out with a punch to the face. 11th february 2020 episode - we last see him in what seems an abandoned factory where he is tied up and gaggged by keanu. Gallery Callum Highway (1 January 2018).jpg|Callum Highway (1 January 2018) Callum Highway 1 (1 January 2018).jpg|Callum Highway 1 (1 January 2018) Callum Highway (2 January 2018).jpg|Callum Highway (2 January 2018) Highway Grandfather's War Medal (26 August 2019).jpg|Callum’s grandfather’s war medal (26 August 2019) callum.jpg|Callum Highway Promo (2019) Screenshot 2020-02-12 at 04.27.35.png|callum tied up and gagged feb 11th 2020|link=https://eastenders.fandom.com/wiki/Callum_%27Halfway%27_Highway Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Highway Family Category:LGBT Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Lovers Category:1991 Births Category:2018 Arrivals Category:Episode Count to be Confirmed